oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4
Episode 4 is adapted from chapters 1-3 of Volume 2. Plot On their way to school, Hachiman Hikigaya and his sister, Komachi Hikigaya talk about the car accident Hachiman had been involved in on what was supposed to be his first day of high school. At school, Hachiman is reprimanded by Shizuka Hiratsuka for his "Workplace Visit Survey", where he tries to justify becoming a "house-husband". At the Service Club after school, Yui Yuigahama receives a mysterious chain text implicating class 2-F's Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato as delinquents. Soon after, Hayato Hayama enters the club room with a request that the Service Club help him stop the text from circulating, which they accept. They realize that the texts are connected to the upcoming three-person-per-group Workplace Visit and since Hayato's clique has four people, one of them is spreading the rumors to get someone knocked out of the group. Yukino Yukinoshita has Yui and Hachiman gather information on the three suspects. Yui fails to gather any information due to her inability to remain subtle. Hachiman decides to spectate Hayato's clique, noticing that when Hayato is around, they are all lively. When Hayato approaches Hachiman and asks of his progress, Hachiman observes that the clique is now quiet and awkwardly checking their phones now that Hayato is no longer with them. Realizing the situation, Hachiman explains to everyone at the Service Club that he doesn't know who the culprit is, but explains how their behavior when Hayato isn't around suggests they are only acquaintances to each other. Hachiman solves the case by suggesting Hayato have his three friends group up so they have a chance to get to know each other better. Later, Hayato thanks Hachiman and informs him that the messages seem to have stopped and hopes that his 3 friends will get to know each other better. Hayato then groups with Hachiman along with Saika Totsuka for the Workplace Visit. Major events * Komachi Hikigaya is introduced * Hachiman's accident is explained * Yui mentions she likes someone * Hayato's chain mail request is solved * Hachiman is picked for a group Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Ooka * Yamato * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza (Only Briefly) * Saika Totsuka New Characters * Komachi Hikigaya * Saki Kawasaki (Not Named) * Sable Locations * Sobu High School ** Service Club ** Class 2-F ** Faculty Room Trivia * Hiratsuka Shizuka punches Hikigaya Hachiman in the stomach and mentions a "Second Bullet...". Hachiman says he doesn't want her "Last Bullet". This is a reference to the "Scryed" anime. * During Hikigaya's hospital flashback, he is reading a manga called Touki no Omote (or Porcelain Mask). It is a parody of a long-running manga called Glass Mask. The cover is a spoof of the first volume of Glass Mask. * In the light novel Hachiman says he broke his "golden left foot", while in this episode his right foot is seen bandaged. * Yui is the 9th person added to Hachiman's contacts in his phone. * While explaining "The Zone", Hayama is seen striking a pose which is the same pose that the character Giorno Giovanna, from the fifth part of Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken, is seen in most promotional media. It consists of the right hand tugging at the shirt while the left hand is placed on the thighs Poll What did you think of Episode 4? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP4 End Card.png EP4 Komachi Reading.png EP4 Komachi.png EP4 Komachi Bike 1.png EP4 Komachi Bike 2.png EP4 Accident 1.png EP4 Accident 2.png EP4 Sable Yui.png EP4 Accident 3.png EP4 Sable.png EP4 Accident 4.png EP2 Bike Flashback.png EP4 Hachiman Hospital.png EP4 Komachi Points.png EP4 Komachi Aho.png EP4 Hachiman Komachi.png EP4 Komachi Salute.png EP4 Faculty Sign.png EP4 Faculty Room.png EP4 Shizuka.png EP4 Hachiman Nervous.png EP4 Shizuka Threaten.png EP4 Shizuka Punch.png EP4 Hachiman Shizuka.png EP4 Service Club Sign.png EP4 Yukino.png EP4 Yui.png EP4 Yui Upset.png EP4 Yui Hachiman Shrug.png EP4 Yui Hachiman.png EP4 Yui Hachiman Phone.png EP4 Yui Shock.png EP4 Pity.png EP4 Yui Contact.png EP4 Yukino Stuff.png EP4 Hayato.png EP4 Hayato Request.png EP4 Kakeru Rumour.png EP4 Yamato Rumour.png EP4 Ooka Rumour.png EP4 Yukino Plan.png EP4 Hayato Zone 2.png EP4 Hayato Zone 1.png EP4 Hayato Zone 3.png EP4 Hayato Zone 4.png EP4 Service Club.png EP4 Yui Yukino.png EP4 Saika.png EP4 Saika Pout.png EP4 Hayato Clique.png EP4 Hayato Friends.png EP4 Ebina Yumiko Phone.png EP4 Yui Intel.png EP4 Yui Crush.png EP4 Hina Fujoshi 1.png EP4 Hina Fujoshi 2.png EP4 Hina Fujoshi 3.png EP4 Yui Stunned.png EP4 Kakeru Yamato Ooka.png EP4 Results.png EP4 Reaction.png EP4 Hayato Handshake.png EP4 Tour Groups.png EP4 Saki.png EP4 Saki rooftop.png EP4 Marinpia.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes